


Subtle Flattery

by endofmeandeverything



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Armie says “fuck” a lot but we all knew that, First Time Topping, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endofmeandeverything/pseuds/endofmeandeverything
Summary: Elizabeth knows things about Armie that Timothee could never guess.





	Subtle Flattery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elliebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/gifts).



It happens because Elizabeth knows Armie better, she’s known him longer; she knows the things he’s done, the things he hides, the things he wants. And what he wants most is to make her happy, to make Timmy happy. The wider world could burn as long as their little family was content. (It’s one of the things she loves most about her husband: the intensity with which his love comes out, filling him up until it spills over and comes out in his eyes and his smile and the way he reaches out for her, for the both of them. She’s used to being the recipient of all that love, but she can see Timmy getting overwhelmed by it from time to time; more than once she’s leaned in to whisper that some day he’ll get used to it too.). What Elizabeth wants is to show Timmy that Armie comes apart too, sometimes—that Timmy can be the one doing the overwhelming sometimes.

And just like she knows all the things her husband doesn’t say, Elizabeth knows all the little buttons to push to get  _him_ to beg like he likes Timmy begging.

Armie likes to be surprised so Elizabeth decides to collude only with Timmy (because she suspects that if she springs her little plan on Timmy in the moment Timmy won’t be able to go through with it).  Armie’s perceptive, though, and knows when she’s up to something.  She catches him looking sidelong at her as she tries to find the right moment to have Timmy for herself, but Armie never asks and the only thing Elizabeth will give away is a little smirk that makes him grab her around the waist and lift her onto the counter and give her a bruising kiss.

”I love you,” he says into her mouth.

Later he falls asleep on the couch with the kids tucked up against him. He’s been so tired lately.  The sight of him with the kids makes her hot for some reason, and she thinks it’s the way he holds them so gently when he takes everything else he wants roughly and eagerly. She thinks Armie is the best decision she ever made.  He brought her all the best things in her life.

Timmy’s outside smoking one of Armie’s cigarettes (something he’ll never do in front of Armie after the first time he’d tried and Armie had taken it straight out of his mouth with a brusque “You don’t wanna start down that road, Tim.” Timmy had looked straight at him and, with that effortless honesty of his, had replied “Well, I learned to like the taste from your mouth.” Elizabeth still savors the look on Armie’s face in that moment: gut-punched).

”Timmy,” she murmurs, closing the door softly behind her. He starts and looks a little guilty, looking down and looking like he’s thinking of putting out the cigarette.  Elizabeth just smiles softly and shakes her head: he takes her permission for what it is and when he takes another drag Elizabeth becomes sure that the reason Armie won’t let him smoke has nothing to do with protective concern and everything to do with the shape of Timmy’s mouth and the hollow of his cheeks on the inhale.

”I want to give you a present,” she says simply. He only looks confused, tilting his head. She has the instinct to reach out tuck his curls behind his ear, but she leaves her hand pressed against his cheek to soften the blow she’s about to deal. “Tomorrow, you’re going to fuck Armie.”

Timmy reacts as he does to most things: first stunned, then pensive.  “You want to watch,” he guesses.

Elizabeth lets him think that. Her motives are her own, and she knows Timmy is sensitive about the difference in their ages and cringes and sinks into moments of self-doubt when he suspects he’s being sheltered, or coddled, or patronized. So she smiles her coy smile.  

”Did....” He seems hesitant to finish the thought.  “Armie said okay?” 

“Armie will most assuredly say ok,” Elizabeth says.  She lets the implication sink in and watches Timmy’s face slowly morph into that sweet, anticipatory expression he gets when he thinks he’s getting one over on Armie.

”Are you sure?” 

“Positive,” she says with a raise of her brow.

That sinks in, too, and Timmy’s mouth falls open.  “Really?” It’s breathless, equal parts wonderment and arousal.

For a moment, Elizabeth feels smug.  

 

 

 

The kids are in bed and the curtains are carefully closed because when they fuck, they fuck with lights on.  But the door is oh-so-slightly open ( Elizabeth makes sure of it).

She strolls out of the shower naked with her skin still wet, with her wet hair all mussed, because it drives Armie up the wall.  She was counting on it and now she’s sprawled across the bed with one arm flung over her head and the other hand buried deep in Armie’s hair and pulling it roughly, pulling his face closer into her (because that drives him nuts too and she can feel him breathe in hard through his nose). She wants him worked up enough to say “yes” without thought so that Timmy knows it’s actually a “yes” and not Armie just giving Timmy what he wants. Elizabeth can tell he’s getting there when his fingers begin a slow and rhythmic clench where he’s holding her thighs open. 

She’s coming before she knows it because her skin was alive with anticipation before Armie put his tongue to work. When her head clears and her limbs stop shuddering she rolls her head in hazy contentment and catches Timmy standing in the door with his hands clutched together and his lower lip between his teeth. His face is flaming red and she can see his hard-on through his underwear.

”Timmy,” she sighs, and reaches out to him beckoning.

He stumbles in and shuts the door a bit too loudly. Armie starts to sit up, grinning that one-sided grin of his and wiping his lip with the back of his hand. She can tell he’s turned on by the way Timmy’s foot twists in as he shoves his underwear down then gets the other foot caught in them and takes a tumble onto the bed as he kicks frantically to get them off.

Armie reaches out and grabs him—and his hands are rough because he’s turned on, because Elizabeth knows all his sweet spots.  Timmy has to grab onto Armie’s shoulders and Armie pulls him effortlessly into a kiss. Timmy melts, moans loudly into the kiss and Elizabeth slides her fingers between her legs knowing that Timmy is licking the taste of her out of Armie’s mouth. 

But she can see this is about to turn into one of those nights when Armie shoves Timmy up against a wall and holds him up and fucks him ‘til he cries (because Armie likes to show off just how easily he can support Timmy’s weight and Timmy loves to let him, because Timmy cries and wraps his arms and legs around Armie to insist on being carried to bed).

So she says: “I’m not done with you,” low and seductive.

Armie turns that grin on her and says: “Why don’t you let Timmy fuck you, sweetheart.”  (Because he’s Armie, so of course he’s a fucking voyeur and because he’s Armie so he can see what the taste of her come did to Timmy and he wants to make Timmy happy).

”I was thinking he could fuck you, actually,” she murmurs.  

She knows her smug little smile gives her away and watches Armie realize just what she was planning. The look he turns on her makes her wet, makes her twitch her hips up.  It’s equal parts adoration and filthy worship.  Timmy’s head falls onto Armie’s shoulder and Armie wraps him up tight in his arms and laughs breathlessly (oh, Elizabeth thinks, there goes that control).

”You little fucking con artist,” he growls against the curve of Timmy’s jaw.  Then—and Elizabeth knew she’d been so, so right—Armie groaned and grabbed Timmy’s face so hard it might leave marks.  He starts to swear again, but the “fu—“ turns into a helpless groan when Timmy reaches down and grabs his dick with the smooth self-confidence that arises in him from time to time.

But then Timmy’s looking at him with that open-eyed, open-mouthed admiration.  “Is that ok?” he asks helplessly.  But Elizabeth can see the hopeful look in his eyes and knows she was right to forewarn him. 

Armie gives him a look, grits his teeth, then lets out a whispered: “Fuck.”  He turned to Elizabeth. “I fucking love you.”

Elizabeth smiles and fingers her clit to make sure they both see. “I know,” she says.

”Can I...?” Timmy starts, blushes, looks down then back up with an openness that Elizabeth knows is definitely one of Armie’s start-buttons. (She’s sure Timmy knows it to, but that’s not why he does it).

Armie senses his hesitation and lifts Timmy out of his lap. He pretends a languor Elizabeth knows is counterfeit and rolls over to kiss the inside of her knee, tracing his mouth slowly down her thigh.  She sighs and presses the tip of her wet fingers against his lips and retrieves the half-empty bottle of lube, holding it out to Timmy over Armie’s should and nodding encouragingly.  She can feel the little tremors starting in her husband already as he inhales sharply and gets his mouth on her cunt again. 

When she looks up she sees Timmy crawling up the bed and staring wide-eyed at the way Armie just spreads his legs and accepts it (the same way he’s just accepted the other left turns his life has taken: roll with it). Timmy is enraptured and she has to wave the bottle to get his attention. He’s shaking too and Elizabeth’s throat closes with unbearable fondness for her boys and with her second orgasm. 

She tangles her fingers in Armie’s hair and draws his soothing post-orgasm kisses up her belly until he’s on his knees, his head nestled between her breasts. 

“Well?” He throws that over his shoulder and Timmy’s eyes close as he gasps and grabs his dick. He rolls his lower lip between his teeth and begs Armie not to talk dirty or he’ll come.

”You come before you get in me I’ll spank you ‘til you can’t stand, kid.”

Elizabeth laughs gently at the pained way Timmy tips his head back, at the shaky inhalation and the way he grabs his balls. Timmy is too easy, too young, too eager.

Armie’s breath is accumulating between her breasts, ghosting across her nipples, and she knows Timmy can’t see it but Armie’s got a little wrinkle between his eyebrows.

”Should I...” Timmy swallowed hard. “Should I finger you first?” 

“Not my first time around the block.” Elizabeth is impressed her husband is still making sense. She runs her fingers through his hair, slow and soft, then pulls hard and watches his mouth open in a silent cry then watches him grit his teeth. “Timothee god fucking damn it.”

Always eager to please, Timmy curls himself over Armie (he takes a moment for himself, rubbing his cheek against Armie’s back, and only Elizabeth can see the way her husband’s face contracts in a strange combination of fondness and anticipation. She also sees him go flushed and knows Timmy’s started. She watches him process and she feels like she knows just how deep Timmy is.  When his hand clamps down on hers and he presses a fervent kiss to her sternum, just enough teeth to leave a mark where no one can see, she knows Timmy’s bottomed out.

She tears her gaze away from Armie’s face—he won’t notice, Elizabeth knows he’s  _gone_ —and looks up to find Timmy looking as fucked out as she’s ever seen him.  His voice is tight, slow, careful and trembling when he asks: “Okay.”

Elizabeth thinks maybe he can feel how hard Armie is shaking, too.  She reaches up to brush his hand and draw his gaze and when he looks down all dazed and overwhelmed she mouths  _Just fuck him_ and Timmy nods fervently and looks like he’s trying to solve a puzzle as he thrusts in and in and in.

Timmy’s face is a study in studying as he tries to figure out just how hard he can push in, tries to figure out how to hold onto Armie to make sure it’s good, how to ask if Armie likes it without sounding like Armie needs him.

Elizabeth is watching Armie trying to figure out how to tell Timmy it’s not enough without killing his confidence, his face twisting in arousal and deep thought.  She sees the moment he figures it out and smiles when Armie exhales hard and sharp and his shoulder blades draw together as he drops his chest and pushes back and says: “Fucking, just _fuck_ me, Timothee.”

And he enunciates the French pronounciation. Timmy chokes on a moan.

Timmy hasn’t got the message quite yet, so Elizabeth guides his hands to Armie’s hips and nods and she  _feels_ the moment Armie gets what he wants because all the sounds he’s been keeping behind his teeth are suddenly making the air in the room heavy.

She fists her hands in Armie’s hair and watches the way Timmy’s face goes from uncertain to slow and concentrated to joyful to confident when the sound of their hips slamming together fills up the room.

”Fuck, fucking fuck, _fuck_ ,” Armie is breathing against her skin. 

Timmy smiles at her and is still guileless even with his dick buried in her husband’s ass and his skin gleaming with sweat. But Elizabeth can tell from the way he’s biting at his lip and his eyes keep falling shut and the way he turns his face away that Timmy is about ten seconds from coming.

Apparently so can Armie because he manages to grind out, voice wrecked, “Tim, I’m fucking this close, if you blow your load and leave me hanging—“

Elizabeth laughs, laughs, laughs deep in her throat when Timmy braces himself on Armie’s hips and comes so hard he sounds like he’s dying. She laughs harder at the look on Armie’s face.

Timmy pulls out not because he wants to but because his knees won’t support him. And—Elizabeth is filled with warmth—Armie looks like he’s ten seconds from coming but Timmy’s first on his mind and just as Timmy rolls over with a look of unbridled doubt on his face, Armie struggles off all fours and leans over him.

Elizabeth feels sleep coming over her as Armie presses his mouth to Timmy’s temple and mouths: “That was good for a first try.”

If she weren’t so tired, so sated, Elizabeth might have laughed when Timmy rolls over and spreads his legs and wraps his arms around Armie’s neck. With unusual force, he says: “I’ll practice.”

Armie groans, long and loud, then laughs.

Then, Timmy is Timmy again and asks in the most innocent of voices: “Aren’t you going to fuck me?”

Elizabeth feels like a genius.


End file.
